Drunk!!!
by Midori butt-monkey princess
Summary: Dilandau gets very drunk
1. Pretty Pink

*disclaimer* I don't own escaflowne 'cause if I did, I would have rewritten it so Folkie doesn't die (he really didn't you know!) or the songs later in this.   
  
*a/n* I have a sugar rush I have a sugar rush I have a sugar rush I have a sugar rush I have a sugar rush I have a sugar rush and it won't go away!   
  
  
  
  
  
One day, Dilandau was very happy and nice to everyone, now this scared the crap out of everyone, but no one wanted to complain quite yet. This is the story of what made him happy.   
  
One day, (I use that a lot don't I?) Dilandau decided to go for a walk in the park and pick some of his dragonslayers a pretty pink and yellow and white bouquet of flowers. He also decided that if he met Van, or Hitomi, or Allen-no! what am I saying, not Allen. or Millerna, or anyone on that side except for Allen, he would give them a hug and a pretty pink and yellow and white bouquet of flowers. Now this was a very, very, VERY, VERY odd thing to do-especially for Dilandau, but he got on the intercom at Vione and made it official. By now, everyone knew Dilly was either drunk or high. And since Folkie was out buying some more booze for the staff parties, no one outranked Dilly so no one could stop him. Just as he raced into the hanger to jump out, he saw Folkie(MINE!!!!![get your own])Folkie talked to him, same tone, same face*sigh*, "Dilandau, where are you going?!?" Dilly was still high at this point so his answer didn't make much sense, "Pinky?!? My favorites pink elephant?!? IT'S YOU PINKY, IT REALLY IS!!!!!" at this point he hugged one of Folkies' legs and wouldn't let go "I wanna- I wanna-I wanna go to the park so I can make new friends and-and-and-and pick a pretty pink and yellow and white bouquet for Vanny and Hitomiyyyyy and-and-and I wanna learn to fly like you!!!!!" Folken just shrugs it off as Dilandau jumps out of the hanger and he went back to unloading the grocerie guymelef so he could paint Alseidies pink for april fool's day.   
  
Kinda?Sorta?Maybe?!? 


	2. 100 Bottles of Beer, part I

Drunk!!!   
  
*Disclaimer* I don't own Escaflowne, show or guymelef (or any other   
guymelefs for that matter.) -I don't own the song sung either.   
  
*a/n* I love the song on the radio(Mary J. Blidge{?!?}, family affair.   
Oh, and I didn't forget, I HAVE A SUGAR RUSH. I HAVE A SUGAR RUSH   
okay?!? If you haven't noticed yet, I have bad spelling. Chow Chow.   
p.s. Jenni-chan, you have really crappy spelling in one of your reviews   
and I HAVE A SUGAR RUSH AND YOOOUUUUUU DON'T   
  
  
Chapter 2   
  
100 Bottles of Beer! Part 1   
  
So, as Dilandau fell, having as much dumb luck as he did, a caravan   
not full of broken glass, but filled with pillows travelled underneath   
him (much to my dismay[no offence girls, I repeat, no offence]). Dilly,   
being drunk as he was actually fell asleep -that was until he hit the   
fluffy landing, as soon as he hit it, he woke up, as soon as he woke   
up, he started to yell and scream, "Where's Vanny?!? And what 'bout   
Folkie?!? And-and-and-and waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!", hard to   
imagine, but poor little Dilly began to cry when he saw the feather   
filled pillows. In the meantime, the caravan had jerked to a halt, and   
Dilly was actually rolled out of the caravan as soon as he started to   
cry. The last and only thing the caravan guy said was, as he got back   
to his seat was a simple 'crazy kids, what'll they think up next, a   
floating fortress?!?' Dilandau, having lots of energy left,(duh, he   
was drunk) started to walk, he didn't know where and he didn't care,(   
duh, he was drunk). Anyway, five hours later, Dilandau was sitting on   
a barstool somewhere in Fanalia, chatting incesintly(non-stop)(sorry if   
I can't spell)with Van:   
Dilandau:So, I says to Folkie, I doesn't care if I'm a guy, if I want   
my hair AND my guymelef pink, they'll be pink!!!   
Van:Shwoooooosh *he's playing with Hitomis pendant* FUN FUN *he starts   
to clap and accedentally drops it and as he gets up to pick it up, he   
steps on it *actually, he kinda fell*.   
Dilandau:*Gives Van a hug* Cummer, we gonna have shooommmeeeee fffuuuu-   
nnnnnn, Vvvvvaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyy!   
Van:*runs around the room screaming that he's a little teapot, short   
and stout.   
  
  
*dun dun duh!!!!!*   
guess what will happen or who will show up next on everyones un-favorite fan-fic:   
-Hitomi?   
-Folkie[MINE!!!]?   
-getting caught?   
  
*hell, even I haven't figured that out!!!   
  
Bye bye now, sweet dreams   
S-U-G-A-R R-U-S-H   
what does that spell?!?   
Sugar rush!!! Yay!!!!! 


End file.
